False Pretenses
by Oh-So-Retro
Summary: She wants to change herself for the better for him to notice her. Yet the dramatic changes in her life makes her cling onto him for support. [FK]
1. Remember the Days

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock.

**A/N:** Rewriting the text. I just cringe at how this story is badly written.

* * *

**False Pretenses**

Katie Brown was now fifteen, and so helplessly in love it confused her to no end.

Freddy was also fifteen, nearing sixteen, and was the recipient of Katie's infatuation. He had drifted from the band and had gone on to greater expectations. His unfaltering good looks were also probably the reason why he was so popular with the girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_We are, we are_

_Intriuged_

_We are, we are_

_Invisible_

_Oh, how we shouted, _

_How we screamed_

_Take notice; _

_Take interest take me with you_

_But all our fears burn_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As her alarm clock started to beep incessantly, she groaned and tilted her head to face her alarm clock. She peered through one eye, the other one plagued by the bright sunlight was shut.

8:00a.m.

Her breath hitched as she realized that she was going to be late for school. She hopped around on one leg, trying to get the other into her jeans as she grabbed various items and stuffed them into her school-bag. When she finally got dressed, she dashed downstairs to have a quick breakfast before heading out.

She exited the house with a piece of toast dangling form her mouth.

Katie sped down the road, having difficulty breathing as she was running since her mouth was filled with buttered toast. Pondering hard to remember whether she had all her things she didn't notice the lamp-post in front of her. She collided into the hard metal and when her folders scattered about her she quickly picked them up and started to run even faster towards school.

She arrived in time to see Freddy hold out the door to his new slut—girlfriend Lola and smirk at her before placing his hand on her lower back, wavering on her ass. They had been together for almost four months. Most people would describe Lola as stunning, but with a certain craftiness about her.

She grimaced as she remembered when Summer consoled her, saying how much he was missing out on. A small smile played across her lips as she remembered the discussion she and Freddy had years ago about who the best drummer was. Just as she glanced towards him, she found his gaze, and he quickly looked away.

She shuffled around the hallway, veering past the vast amount of people. She finally located her dear friend Summer, who was currently by her locker, sorting it out as usual.

Slowly she crept behind the poor girl, and without making so much of a noise, burst out with a loud 'boo.'

Summer screamed and dropped all the books to the floor and turned around to tell the person behind her off. When she saw Katie's grinning face she couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny when I'm trying to sort out my locker," Summer said accusingly.

"I can't help it," Katie replied, stifling a grin as Summer grabbed the fallen books.

When Summer placed everything in the right place, she had a knowing smile on her face as she began talking. "I've got something I have to tell you," Summer whispered, a blush gracing her face. "I'm sort of—dating Zack."

Katie's eyes widened. She was not the person to squeal, but at that moment she was just so glad for her friend. "That's amazing. You have to tell me _all _the details."

Summer chuckled. "I will, don't worry."

The two headed off towards the classrooms as the bell rung.


	2. Passes and Notes

Disclaimers: I do not own School Of Rock.

As Katie sat in her usual seat beside Marta and Summer, the new teacher came in. 'Oh my god!' she thought as the person she recognised was none other than, Dewey Finn. Everyone started to clap and cheer, Dewey due to all the attention he was getting was bowing. He finally got a teacher's liscence.

"Hey everyone. Ok, since I am a real teacher now. You guys have to behave...though I will let you off on some stuff I won't let you off all the time." said Dewey excitedly. "Ok, now to get you guys to sit in from the seating plan Miss Mullins gave me."

"Awwww.." groaned the whole class.

"Ok, now lets see....Summer next to Zack, Marta next to George, Katie next to Spazzy McGee.."

"Hey!" shouted Freddy, he had finally found out what his nickname 'Spazzy McGee' meant.

"Marcia with Joanne, Ben with Marc, Hailey with Janet, Rachel with Kevin and Charlotte with Pascal and finally, Billy and Alicia."

Everyone started shifting around and soon everyone was where they were supposed to be. Katie groaned inside thinking, 'Oh god, that bitch is going to get me now...' Last month when some girl was paired with Freddy for Bio partners, she got so jealous she punched the girl. 'Poor girl' thought Katie 'Poor me, too' She shook all the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the class. There wasn't much to pay attention to to, even though Dewey was now a better teacher no one really had any 'adult respect' for him, they all thought of him as one of them.

When Katie suddenly looked over to her right, Freddy had his right elbow on the table with his head supported by his hand. The weird thing was he was staring at Katie. For those 5 years Freddy had made fun of Katie's lean body and only being able to play the Bass and much more. "What the hell are you staring at Spazzy McGee?!" hissed Katie.

"Well sor-ry, your Highness. I was trying to get a better view, but your fat head was blocking the way." retorted Freddy.

"Haha, I don't think so. Are you just talking about yourseslf Freddy? Cause all I can see in front of me is a gay guy wearing a white blouse and tight jeans." stated Katie. He wasn't really wearing that but close enough, he was actually wearing really baggy jeans and a white shirt.

"When hell freezes over, I'll wear that.." said Freddy, smoothly.

"Well will you look at that? Is that Satan giving out free ice-creams and sleigh-rides?" Katie said looking out the window beside her seat.

"Immature." muttered Freddy, under his breath, unfortunately Katie has good hearing.

"Haha, and you are one to talk?" questioned Katie, smirking.

Suddenly the bell rung again, causing the two angry teens dispute to end. As Katie went over to Marta and Summer she couldn't help notice that this year Freddy had softened a bit. Katherine was leaning on the doorframe and came to meet Freddy when he finally reached the door.

"Hey Freddikins, how was first period? Oh and who are you sitting next to this year, is it Zack?" Katherine asked intently.

"Oh, it was fine. Nah, Zack's sitting next to Summer, they finally got together, Zack's been hooked on her since the first day he saw her. I'm sitting next to Katie, you know, the 'Bass-girl' in my band?" Freddy replied, ruffling his hair through his fongers.

Katherine suddenly turned around and started glaring at Katie. Sure, Katie was prettier and nicer, but Katherine had got Freddy. Katie just ignored her, she was better off not pissing Katherine off, since Katherine would get her back, she was the most feared and most popular girl in school. 'Ugh, I can't imagine what life is like as her.' thought Katie as she helped Summer put her stuff in to her bag.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

School ended, Marta, Summer and Katie were on their way to band practice when Katherine drove by. Something bounced off Katie's head. Katie looked down to see a scrunched up piece of paper.

_K.B._

_Never underestimate what I can do to you. If you take Freddy from me, I will personally kill you myself by humliating you in front of the entire school._

_K.S._

'God, sending my threatening notes? Has she got no life but to kill Freddy's as well. Poor him.' thought Katie as she re-scrunched the paper up and stuffed it in her jeans. As the three arrived Katie was just tuning up her Bass. "You guys go in, I'll see you in a sec." she shouted, pushing them towards the door. When she finished tuning, she quickly ran towards the door only to crash in to someone else. Freddy.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" cried Freddy, helping Katie up.

"What is with me? I seem to be crashing in to things these days..." replied Katie, laughing.

"Haha, I saw the lampost thing..." Freddy said, smirking.

Katie quickly ran her fingers through her wavy brown hair and rushed in, causing something in her pockets to fall out. Freddy picked it up and was about to tell Katie this when the door slammed shut in his face. He opened up and note and started reading it, when he had finished he was very angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Freddy and Katherine were in a diner talking. "Yes Freddy, what did you want to talk about again?" Katherine said excitedly.

"You remember giving someone this?" he replied icily, thrusting the note in her face.

Her complextion whitened. "So what are you going to do about it, you are mine aren't you?" she said smiling giddily.

"Not anymore we aren't, I'm breaking up with you." he said without any emotion.

"You can't do that!" she screamed.

"Yes I can. Anyways, goodbye" he said and quickly left. Leaving Katherine sitting there amazed.

She remembered her threat.

Katherine Sawyer never forgot a threat that she had ever made. And this time it was going to be the worst one yet.


	3. Messages and Love Unfurls

Disclaimers: I do not own School Of Rock.

To all my reviewers: Thanks you guys! Oh and don't try calling the phone number, it's made up. There's gonna be a new girl in my story, the first person to review this third chapter will get to be her. Inclose your hair colour and eye colour. Thanks.

* * *

Freddy returned home exhausted after skateboarding with some of his friends. He plopped himself down on the bed and started staring at the ceiling. Oh, how he wished life were so simple. His neighbour, Kathleen, was Katherine's best friend, and as soon as he got back she was questioning him to no-end about why he had dumped her best friend. He had just rolled his eyes and went back in his house.

'Truth is..' he thought, looking at the posters tacked up on his ceiling, 'I never liked Katherine. She was just something I needed to get out of my system. But I mean I need something more than that. Love, yea, like that really exsists in this world! Crushes I get but true love? True love is bullshit!' at that he got up and switched on his computer. As he was logging in to MSN, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Freddy, and picked up the phone.

"Hello? " said the person uncertainly.

"Oh hey, Zack!" said Freddy, sitting himself down on the chair.

"Yea, hey Freddy. Umm, I'm kinda stuck here...me and Summer are going on a date..and I have NOTHING to wear." said Zack worriedly.

"Since when did you care, what you wear?" asked Freddy, highly amused.

"Haha, very funny. Talk now, joke later. Should I wear my AC/DC top with my jeans?" asked Zack, rifling through his closet.

"Yes." replied Freddy his eyes glued on to the screen of his computer. He was checking out some sites, when something got his attention.

'Sometimes you know when you fall in love, yea, it sounds over-rated and cliche, but you just know. I know I'm in love, but sadly he doesn't return the feelings. I'm just some little girl to him, and there's nothing I can do to change his mind. Yea, sure maybe he just smiles at me once in a while, he has got a girlfriend, not much of one though. But hey, sometimes life is unfair and you gotta face it. _This song will become the anthem of your underground._ This reminds me of you.' as Freddy read this his heart started speeding up. She sounded familiar, he checked for her name or at least a clue to know who she was...all there was as her name was: Bass-lover.

He checked for a place if he could leave a sort of message. There on the right side of the page was a 'chatterbox' he put his name as 'Drummerdude' and started typing. 'You remind me of someone...someone I thought I knew, maybe you can give me your phone number? We can talk. I don't seem to understand it, true love? To me, it's a lie. Totally bullshit. Call me at 6324-7445.'

"Hello?! Freddy? Hello? Are you there...okay, that's it-" Click. Zack cut Freddy off. But Freddy didn't notice one bit because he was lying on his bed phone laid on his chest waiting for it to ring.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katie had the most wonderful day, she had a long conversation with her two best friends in the world. How did she do this, you might ask. Well for her 14th birthday, Mrs. Brown surprised her daughter by buying her a threeway phone. Katie was so excited her nearly broke her bed by jumping on it too hard. Summer was complaining on and on about what to wear. While rational Katie told her over and over again to calm down and wear the white blouse with flare jeans with black heels.

After that Katie had plopped herself on the computer and checked her site. She saw the comment 'Drummerdude' had left her. She stored his number in her mobile and left it at that. She would just have to text him later.

After five minutes she had to text him and find out who he was, little did she know, he wanted to do the exact same thing.

_Beep. Beep._

Freddy shot off from the bed causing the phone to drop to the floor. He quickly picked it up and saw the message he had recieved.

_Bass-lover: Who are you and what do you mean love it a lie? It's the purest thing in this world and in life as well, this might very well sound stupid now, but wait till you fall head over heels._

Psssh, like that was gonna happen anytime soon.

_Drummer dude: Love it screwy. Total bullshit, why waste your life? I mean you don't love your guy do you. It's probably some crush, like all girls have._

'How dare he!' thought Katie.

_Bass-lover: Well, that's nice to know from an insesitive jerk isn't it?_

That...thing was talking to him like...that. No one talked to Freddy Jones like that.

_Drummer dude: Well, excuse me for speaking my mind. And anyways to answer your first question. I am..._'Wait..should I tell her? No, I don't trust her well-enough..' _Red._

_Bass-lover: Haha, nice name._

_Drummer dude: So since I answered yours, you answer mine. Who are you, and who's your special guy?_

_Bass-lover: That's 2 questions. Okay, my name is..Nattie and I like this guy called Fre- wait-a-minute why am I telling you this? You tell me who you like first._

_Drummer dude: Fine. I like a girl named Kat. Now spill._

_Bass-lover: Fred._

_Drummer dude: Ooooh Nattie and Fred. Sitting in a-well you know the rest._

_Bass-lover: Haha, very mature._

'Hmm where have I heard that line before?' thought Freddy. 'Ahh nevermind.' and he dismissed it from his mind.

_Bass-lover: Oh shit, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you. Hope to talk to you again, soon. Love you, bye xXx_

_Drummer dude: Okay, bye._

As the conversation ended both lines cut off, they smiled simultaniously, thinking of the next conversation they were gonna have.


	4. Closed Curtains and Open Balconies

Disclaimers: I do not own School Of Rock.

To all my reviewers: I love you all! Thanks for reviewing, but! If you want more you STILL have to review. Pleaaase. Hehe, thanks anyways.

* * *

As Katie quickly rushed out the door she picked up her mobile and a piece of toast. She groaned inwardly, knowing she would be so dead if she winded up late for class, sure she wasn't that-a-good-two-shoes as Summer, but she hated being late. 

Freddy woke up, grabbed a T-shirt some pants and shoes and of course his mobile and dashed out the door before his parents could tell him to slow down otherwise.

Naturally...

_Crash. Thump._ "Owww....."

"I'm really sorry are you oka-" but Katie was interupted when she saw him, Freddy Jones.

His hair was messy, in a cute bed-head sort of way, his shirt and pants were a bit creased but his hazel eyes were the most captivating she had ever seen. It was like gold light.

"Are you okay? Did you really fall that bad?" he said worriedly. Giving her a hand to help her up. He smirked when he saw her face flush.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered.

As soon as she said that, she rushed off, not handling the thickness of the air.

She once remembered the times when she used to stand on her balcony, looking onwards on Freddy's balcony, talking about the band. Too bad that had ended, she never really knew why her friendship with him had ended so badly.

Truth be, she actually really enjoyed his company, her dad being divorced with her mum and all, he was the one that helped her through, and now he acted like they had never met. Sometimes it brings tears to eyes. But the past was the past and now it was the future.

She ran in to the school and skidded to a halt when she reached the classroom, when she opened the door, she accidently slammed it in to some girl's face, the girl was about 5"6, with shoulder-length brown hair and sparkling green eyes with a not that noticable brown dot in the green part of her eye.

"Oh my god, are you okay? I'm really sorry.." she started to ramble.

"It's okay!" the girl said, "No harm done, my name's Christine, what's yours?"

"Oh." replied Katie surprised, "Ummm, my name's Katie. Are you new?"

"Yeah, do you mind if you show me around the place for the day?" Christine asked, a bit embarassed.

"Totally." she agreed.

The two talked throughout the whole class, ranging from the posers in the school to 'School Of Rock.'

"That is so cool! I always wanted to be in a band!" Christine excmlaimed, mesmerized.

Soon the class had ended and the two headed towards the cafeteria.

"You have to meet my friends. Summer and Marta, I am so sure you will get along so well with them." Katie exclaimed, clearly very excited. Christine was quite excited too, she couldn't wait till Dewey met Christine, she looked as if she was meant to be part of the band and she said she knew how to play the guitar really well, as well as the bass.

"Summer! Marta! Come over here!" Katie shouted as Summer and Marta made their way over towards Katie.

Soon after Katie had introduced Christine, they all chatted as if they had been best friends for years.

"Wanna come over to my house." Katie asked Christine.

"Hell yeah!" replied Christine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon school was over, when Katie felt her ass vibrating.

"Hold on Christine." said Katie.

Katie fished around her pockets and found her mobile vibrating. She quickly pushed a few buttons and suddenly flushed red.

"What is it?" asked Christine inching towards Katie and watching her mobile.

The mobile read: _Drummer dude: You wanna continue with our conversation? Or maybe something more...dirty._

She quickly replied: _Bass-lover: Haha, very funny. Do you realise that my mum can pick this up and read it?_

_Drummer dude: Ugh, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Must keep in dirty closet and lock.....okay there. Done._

_Bass-lover: Haha._

_Drummer dude: So Nattie, what did you do today?_

_Bass-lover: Nothing much. School, did you know my teacher Mrs. Reed looks a bit like a bee if you carefully look at her face?_

_Drummer dude: Woah, you go to Horace Green High?_

_Bass-lover: Yeah..why?_

_Drummer dude: I go there too. Cool, wanna meet up sometime?_

_Bass-lover: Haha, sure. After I get to know you._

_Drummer dude: Sigh fine, I'll get to know if your hot....or not. Silent snicker._

_Bass-lover: Haha, very funny Freddy._

'How the hell does she know my name?' he thought, 'I didn't tell her. Okay, just act cool.'

_Drummer dude:Hey! My name Red not Freddy!_

_Bass-lover: Umm, sorry. I just typed in Fred's name at school._

'Oh my god! She likes me!' he thought, while his heart was pounding head. But then he knew there were a lot of Freddys in the school.

_Drummer dude: No problem._

"Hello?! Katie...I'm still here you know? Can't you SMS lover-boy later?" Christine said, a hint of anger in her voice as well as a stifling laughter.

"Okay, okay." replied Katie.

_Bass-lover: Sorry, I gotta go, my friend here thinks it's very funny to be a bit rude, cause I'm nearly home and all._

_Drummer dude: Haha, same. Bye._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Katie cut the SMS off. A million questions exploded out of Christine's mouth.

Right behind them, was Freddy. He had just been finish reading what 'Nattie' had sent him. He really wished that 'Nattie' was living next to him. But little did he know that his wish had come true, a long time ago.

Katie and Christine entered Katie's room. Her walls werea honey-white, but the inside's of her closets were plastered to the brim with posters of Dashboard Confessional, Saves the Day, Linkin Park, All American Rejects and many more.

"Woah!" was what escaped from Christine's mouth, finally after she had seen the posters, her bass and basically her huge marble bathroom.

Katie started walking towards the curtains that hid the balcony. She pushed the curtains apart and stepped out in to the cold, crisp air. She looked towards the horizan and saw a half-naked Freddy. And boy was he hot.

'Oh my god!' was all she could process in her mind.


	5. Meanings of Tears

Disclaimers: I do not own School Of Rock.

To my reviewers: Okay, since all you guys asked so nicely here's an update. But, (there always is one anyways...) more reviews. More, more, more! Okay, maybe a little power-hungry and all, but whatever...snicker snicker

* * *

Freddy had taken off his shirt, even though it was probably 14 degrees outside it was hot, since he was reading all the messages that Nattie had sent him. He was still wondering why, though. 

He already had passed all those stages of school-boy crushes. He thought it was totally idiotic for someone to go for someone they don't know but is only attracted to their looks, that's what mostly Freddy got.

The girls don't seem to understand that he was way more deep than that. But considering he was dating Katherine for a few months, he could understand why they had thought of him as shallow.

_Tap. Tap._

Freddy quickly spun around and saw...

Katie with some girl with shoulder-length brown hair, on the balcony. He never used his own anymore, not since Katie and Freddy's friendship had ended. He looked over towards Katie, and for the first time he actually saw her.

Well, of course he could see her, but it seems the golden light had made him really see her. Her long dark brown hair. The cute beauty-mark by her right eye. Those eyes. She had long lashes and swirls of chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks in the middle and with her dazzling smile... Sure he had known she was quite pretty for a quiet, geeky thing, as well as being a 'rock-chick.' But he never saw her like this. Right now she looked so...

"Beautiful." Freddy murmered.

Katie caught his gaze and stared at his eyes.

He was the first to pull away from the gaze and finally put his shirt on.

Freddy opened the balcony doors, while Katie's friend, unknown to him was Christine, headed back to her house.

It was getting late anyways.

"Hey.." he whispered, as though people were listening in to their conversation.

"Hey, Freddy." she quickly replied, as though deep in thought.

"Ummm, Katie." he asked, unsure.

"Yea." she said, still not quite paying attention.

"Remember when we were friends and all. What happened with that?" he asked, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I really don't know, but I mean, I always liked you as my friend," she murmered, slightly confused. "I don't even remember the reason we started fighting, basically I don't even know the reason of the fight..."

"Yea, thanks for the talk, anyways..I got to go..." replied Freddy, turning around.

When he was just about to step back in to his room, he heard someone shout his name.

"Freddy!" he heard a strangled voice say.

He turned around and faced a tear-stained face of Katie.

"Katie, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "What's wrong Katie?"

"I don't know what to do anymore." she whispered, tears slowly dripping down her face.

"Do what, Katie?" he asked.

'She looked fine to me a minute ago.' he thought.

Suddenly his stereo turned on and played in the background.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hey dad_

_Look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I've wasted my time_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_Cause it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that _

_I'm all right_

_And you can't change me_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be_

_Perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back _

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_Cuase you don't understand_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Simple Plan' kept playing in the background, making the mood a bit lighter.

"My dad, he keeps calling us up, and telling my mum, she's an unfit mother. Telling her he's gonna sue her for keeping me unhealthy and more bunches of bullshit." she replied, knots of fear tied in her throat. "He keeps telling me that I was an accident, I wasn't meant for the world. That I'm just some worthless piece of shit that won't amount to anything."

"Bullshit, Katie." shouted Freddy, angered at the thought of Mr. Brown even speaking like that to Katie.

"Look at what you have achieved, you are a Grade-A student, nearly surpassing Summer. You are practically a rock-star bassist, a professional artist and the best atheletic runner in the whole of school, beating me. Now that is something." he said, proudly pointing towards the full shelves in Katie's room.

"But he's my dad..." she replied, her voice barely audible. "He's supposed to come over sometimes...hug me, tell me I'm his girl and tell me how proud of me, he is. Like before."

"He's a piece of filth, Katie." he shouted, outraged.

"Anyone, any dad who would treat and say to his daughter that they are nothing. Is not fit to be a father, anymore is he fit to be a person living in this world. That evil, manipualting scum-bag..." he spat.

Katie suddenly burst in to tears.

"I don't think I wanna live anymore...." she replied putting one leg on the railing and supporting her weight to stand up.

"What?!" replied Freddy, not hearing what Katie had said.

Katie was now standing on the railings, Freddy very close by, he could just touch her.

"You really are a good guy Freddy, and I hope some lucky girl out there will realise it. Bye, Freddy. Tell my mum it isn't her fault.."

With that she took one step and plunged down...


	6. Unsuspected Thoughts

Disclaimers: I do not own School Of Rock.

To all my reviewers: I love you ALL! Thanks for reviewing, and keep reviewing pleaaase! There's going to be a new guy! If you've got any ideas for a really good looking guy, give descriptions please! Thanks!

* * *

Katie started falling, her head started spinning, and she finally found the peace she always wanted. 

Suddenly she was jerked back up, Freddy, who had quickly grabbed her hand tried pulling her back towards him and to safety. His arm was straining, but he wouldn't give up. Not until Katie was safely back on to solid ground.

With a few quick movements, Freddy pulled her gradually up. He could see her tanned skin, quite pale. Her face was tear-stained, and he could feel the heaviness of her heart dropping. When he saw her up on the railing his heart stopped, fear and sadness had welled up inside him.

He hugged her close to his chest. Her tears dropping on to his shirtm wetting it, but he didn't really care. He only cared for her safety, safely in his arms.

"What the hell did you even think of doing something as crazy and fucked-up as that." he suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"I-I-" she stammered. All she could think about now was how the only two people that really cared for her was here.

Her mum though she was in the house, loved her daughter so much. And Freddy cared, her former best, best friend, now being best friends again....maybe, she wasn't quite sure still.

"Don't you ever scare the shit out of me ever again like that. You clear?" he replied, utterly worried and shaken-up.

She nodded just to say yes and prove his point.

"It's okay...just...just don't do that ever again..." he murmurered in to her hair.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give_

_Just wanna tell you so you know_

_Here I go scream my lungs out_

_And try yo get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go but there's just no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

- - - - - - - - - -

As his stereo finished playing 'Yellowcard - Only One.' He ponders and finds the answer he needed from the song.

All the times he has pretended that he had never cared for Katie came rushing back to the suface of his memories.

He actually really cared for her, at his early age she was his 'bestest friend in the world' then that grew to jealousy over any other primary school kids wanted to be her friend or any boys in particular, then at the age of twelve that friendship had ended, but memories of it lingered in Freddy's mind.

Soon he realised he had developed, sort-of feelings for her.

He gulped and held her tighter. Afraid that he could lose her as easily as that, that being plunging to her death or something worse.

He shuddered at the horrific thought, causing Katie to awake from her nap in Freddy's arm. It was peaceful, warm and was so right...

'Wait...where had that thought come up?' she thought, confused but counter-arguing by thinking, 'You know you like it, admit it, you have feelings for him, his sensitive side. Though you never really see it.'

"Uhh." she mumbled.

"Katie? Are you okay?" asked Freddy, while he was stroking her hair. This made her just lie on Freddy.

She was getting pretty comfortable when a loud voice awakened her from semi-slumber.

"Katie, honey? Where are you?" hollered Katie's mother.

Katie was just about to open her mouth and answer, but Freddy beat her to it.

"Mrs. Brown, Katie is over at my place practicing the bass!" he shouted back.

"Okay, Freddy, tell her to come back soon!" she replied.

After that, they were left in peace again.

He gathered Katie in his arms and started carrying her towards his bed. He gently lay her on his bed, and laid down next to her.

Slumber quickly took the two, and soon they were both asleep, but before Freddy slept, he had shed a single tear.

A tear which was made out of, love, fear, hurt and undying friendship.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, an angry and frustrated voice awakened Freddy.

"Fredderick David Jones! I hope you have a perfect explanation why, Mrs. Brown's daughter is sleeping beside you." muttered Mrs. Jones, annoyed at the teenager these days, that her son was becoming.

"Shh, mum. I'll explain everything, let's go down first.

In the kitchen, Freddy explained everything to his mother.

In the end, Freddy's mother had her hand clasped over her mouth in shock and horror.

"I can't believe that Isabelle let that man in to Katie's life!" replied Freddy's mum, utterly horrified.

"What do you mean let in to Katie's life? Isn't he, her dad?" questioned Freddy, confused.

"Well, no. Not really. Ted was actually Katie's step-dad."

She went on.

"At first, Ted thought Katie was his, but when Katie was born he didn't realise it yet. And then when Katie was ten, he finally realised that Katie, was not his daughter, so then he split and left Isabelle and Katie." said Mrs. Jones in a matter-of-factly voice.

" Isabelle had been with Ted only for one year before marriage. Before that she had a 5 year relation-ship with Matt, they were so in love, but then on that unfateful day, Matt died in an accident. A plane blew up. Isabelle was in shock, and quickly found someone to ease the pain. Ted." she finished.

Now Freddy was the one with his jaw hanging down.

He suddenly heard a sniffling sound near him, he spun around to face a quivering Katie, her eyes focused on a point that he could not see.

He quickly rushed to her side, helping her to be seated. She had heard everything. And right now all she could process that she had a dad, a dad that before she was born, died tragically.

'This is the worst birthday ever.' she thought.

"Katie, come on, we have to head to school. I'll drive you to school in my Benz." said Freddy, jolting her out of her train of thoughts.

Katie followed Freddy out the door and in to his car. The trip to school was short and silent, they both needed time to process all this information right now.

When they arrived at school, Freddy helped Katie out of his car. Right now, even through these horrible times, Katie was looking as pretty as ever. Her wavy hair flowed freely down her back, she had a pair of jeans and a blouse with flowing sleeves.

Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks to watch Freddy and Katie. She felt really uncomfortable and awkward. Freddy out his arm around her, she took this as a sign of protectivness. She calmed down a bit.

"That bitch stole my boyfriend, that slut will pay." she heard someone whisper. She knew exactly who it was, but she wasn't in the mood to fight back.

This was going to be the hardest day of her life.


	7. Hold my Tears

Disclaimers: I do not own School Of Rock.

To all my reviewers: I love all you guys, so much thanks for your...can you call it support? Oh well. Well, here's another update like you guys wanted. More reviews, muhahahhaa. More. More....

* * *

"Don't you need to get back to your girlfriend?" sniffed Katie, rubbing her eyes with tissue. 

Before he could object with him still being with the conceited bitch, Katie was whisked away by Summer and Marta.

"Katie!" squealed Summer, while Marta was dragging them both to their lockers.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." was all Marta could say, or in this case chant, while Summers' eyes glittered with excitement.

"What is it?" asked Katie intently, she tried putting a fake smile and at least trying to be interested in what Summer was going to say. But she couldn't exactly hide her sadness and pain from her best friends for long.

"Well, Me and Zack, Zack and I, we..." started Summer.

"Yea, yea, yea. We know you and Zack now hurry up." cut in Marta, irrated and hyped up.

"Well, we went to the diner's and then afterwards we went to the movies. He held my hand there and when he sent me back home...." said Summer, her face beaming. "He kissed me!"

Marta sqealed and Katie hugged Summer. Summer's grin was possitively beaming.

"Hey, I noticed that Katherine was seething with jealousy..." stated Summer, putting a finger on her lips. "Ahh, yea, now I remember why...cause you came to school in her boyfriend's car!"

Katie started to blush.

"Aha! So the rumour is true." shouted Marta. Then added in a whisper, "So...you and Freddy have a thing going...or something?"

"Um I-I-" was all that would come out of Katie's mouth.

Summer and Marta turned to each other, grinned and said in unsion.

"Oh my god, are Katie has a crush on Freddy. She's all grown up." Katie's face had now become a darker shade of red.

Before she could be any more embarassed the bell rung.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Physics, when Katie was about to rush out of the classroom.

Katherine and her possy came over and basically stated, "Ahem, since I am Freddy's girlfriend and everything, he told me about...you wanting to be popular and since I think I might be going after Danny...I'm going to give you a total makeover as well as make you popular. Not as popular as me though."

'How the hell does she know this? I don't remember telling Freddy this...' she thought.

"Umm, okay?" she answered, kind of unsure.

"Okay then meet me after school, and then after we can go to the party at Jason's place. Freddy's going to be there too." she said, afterwards she grinned maliciously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bell rang for the end of school.

Freddy was frantically searching for Katie, hoping she was okay.

He suddenly spotted her, but she seemed to be getting in to Katherine's car.

As the car drove by him, he saw Katie smiling at him. His heart fluttered. But then he saw Katherine grinning evily. His stomach was now filled with fear.

'What's she going to do with her?' he thought, worriedly.

Katie and Katherine were now in FCUK.

Katherine was busily bustling about, grabbing clothes from the racks.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked Katherine.

"Anything to help you and Freddy get together, and I told you, I'm interested in Danny." she replied still grabbing clothes form the shelves. "Have you got a credit card?"

Katie nodded.

"Your gonna need it." was all Katherine answered to her nod.

Katherine suddenly handed the big pile of clothes to Katie. Katie's arms were brimming with clothes.

"Go and try them on." said Katherine, acting bored.

Katie came out with her first outfit. It was an incredibly short skirt. Hell. It wasn't even a skirt, it was more like a jean's belt, with a boob tube that looked more like a titchy scarf.

"No need to try on the others, this is the perfect outfit." sqealed Katherine, looking excited.

'That was a waste...' thought Katie.

"Now I have all the make-up in my house and some high-heeled shoes. So we'll be heading there after you pay for your outfit." tutted Katherine, walking over to the counter.

"She would like to purchase this outfit now." said Katherine snobbily towards the cashier.

"Credit card or cash?" asked the cashier lady.

"Credit." replied Katie, clearly uncomfortable in this situation.

Katie handed over her Credit Card and she paid for her $300 clothes.

'Shit that's expensive.' was all Katie could process.

They made their way over to Katherine's car and the two hopped in and sped off back to Katherine's house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katie was situated on Katherine's shaggy rug, Katherine beside her and a big box of make-up on Katherine's lap.

Katherine started by smearing pink lip gloss on her Katie's lips, and then dabbing electric blue eyeshadow on her eyelids and lastly putting black mascara on Katie's eyelashes.

"There." Katherine sighed. "Beautiful."

Katherine then threw a pair of gold high-heels at Katie.

Katie strapped them on and looked herself in the full-view mirror.

'What the fuck? This isn't me!' thought Katie, kind of pissed off, but kind of pleased.

She looked like a slut. Slut, was an understatement.

"Um, Katherine, I don't think I like wearing such skimpy clothes." stated Katie, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Don't worry! Freddy loves this kind of clothes." she said sweetly, hiding the glee inside of her. "Come on we have to leave now!"

Katie silently followed after Katherine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Katie and Katherinehad pulled up in front of Jason Dango's house, the street was already lined with cars. Katie saw Freddy's car parked a block away.

"Good. We're fashionably late." Katherine pulled on the parking brake. "I always make an entrance. And tonight - so will you."

'Can't wait.' thought Katie. Even her thoughts were dripping with sarcasm, even she wasn't fully healed with her traumatic 'adventures.'

Katie got out of the car, mentally preparing herself to walk in to the house and act as if she wasn't wearing inappropriate clothes. That wasn't going to be easy.

"Hi Katherine!" Kathleen sang out as soon as they entered.

Katherine sent her friend a smile and then turned to Katie.

"Good luck, I'll be watching you."

Katie edged to the walls and searched around for Freddy. She finally spotted him, sitting on an armchair. Secluded.

'Yes!' shouted Katie's thoughts.

She edged towards him, ignoring the burning the stares at she was getting. Mostly from the male population and glares from the females.

"Hey Freddy!" she exclaimed, red tinted her cheeks.

"Hey Katie." Freddy raised his eyebrows. "Your looking...good."

"Thanks." she replied blushing. "Um Freddy, I have to tell you that I really like you..."

Before Freddy could tell her how _he_ felt someone interupted him by yelling.

"Yo Freddy, who's she? Looks a blinking whore. No whore's in my house! You can have your fun somewhere else, not in my house. Only making out allowed here." yelled Jason over the noise, loud enough for everyone in the whole house to hear.

Katie paled, eyes stinging. 'Don't cry' she thought.

She swiveled round and searched for Katherine.

She saw Jason standing right by Katherine. Katherine and her friends were laughing. She had probably told Jason that she was a whore. Not that Jason could tell with what she was wearing.

Katherine and her possy suddenly strutted towards Katie. It was hard controlling her tears now. But she surprised herself by holding it in.

"Ha, do you think that I would let you have Freddy? Did you even think that he would like you? This was just payback for taking him away from me. You bitch. Your nothing, you hear me? You ugly bitch ain't nothing but a fucking whore." spat Katherine, laughing in amusement.

Out of the corner of Katie's eye she saw Freddy getting up from the couch, heading towards them.

"Hey Katie, no hard feelings." chirped Katherine, icily and then laughing.

'Get out!' was all Katie could think.

Katie jerked away from Katherine, pushing her way to the front door, her eyes transfixed on the door, determined not to cry right here, right now, where all those horrible could see her.

A voice shouted over the laughter and music.

"Katie!" Freddy called out. "Katie, wait!"

Katie ignored Freddy. He could've done something about them, but he didn't. She had told him how she felt. She felt like a complete idiot. She stumbled to the door, still holding back the tears, she yanked the door open and ran in to the dark night. She raced down the street, struggling to put as much distance between herself and that party as she could, as fast as she could.

"Katie!" Freddy's voice was fainter now. She was halfway down the block, and she kept on running.

She wasn't going to stop until she reached her home, upstairs and locked in her room.

* * *

**Review**

Since you liked it so much, review and see if Freddy chooses Katherine or Katie. If he leaves Katie or comes for her...


	8. One Kiss Means Everything

Disclaimers: I do not own School Of Rock.

To all my reviewers: I love, love, love you guys. Though I would like people to review me more... oh well, I enjoy writing away.

* * *

As Katie reached her front door gasping, tears falling down her blotchy cheeks. She pulled the key from under the mat of her front door. 

She quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside, not even bothering with her mother calling after her.

As she entered her room, all her emotions flooded her. Freddy, Katherine and all those fucked up people.

At last her tears flowed freely.

She leaned against her locked door staring out towards the balcony in front of her, just to be clouded with fresh tears.

'If only I didn't trust them. I knew it was weird. But trusting people got the better of me.' she gulped, as these thoughts rushed through her head.

She pulled her curtains shut. Blocking the view to the balcony.

She quickly headed towards her bathroom, grabbing a towel and running it under the tap.

As soon as the towel was soaked up with luke-warm water she scrubbed her face.

'This was never me. I hate posers. Look at me now!' she thought angrily, wiping away the disgustingly sluttish make-up and her tears.

When she wiped away all traces of make-up, she then grabbed a dry towel and patted her face dry.

She stalked off in front of her mirror and closet, with that she pulled off her skirt and boob-tube and stuffed it at the bottom of her rubbish bin.

"If I had more guts I would burn them." she thought aloud.

"As well as burning them all to hell." she added.

She quickly threw on some sweatpants and a jumper.

'How could I even think I would look like...well, someone Freddy would like, I'll never know.' she thought gazing around her room.

She leaned back on to her bed and her eyes started to close, tears trickled down her face.

Suddenly she heard a screech outside. Someone closing a car door and rushing somewhere.

She discarded the thought of Freddy coming after her.

'That's the most fucked up, love crap. _Drummer dude_ is right. Love is fucked up. Why didn't I listen. I've been reading too much love stories.' she thought glumly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Crash _

_That was you and me _

_Starting so innocently_

_Shattered on the ground_

_I hear the sound_

_Crash _

_Ringing in my ears_

_I still feel the sting of my tears_

_Someone _

_Wake me_

_I can't seem to break free_

_Go on get out of my head_

_I'm on the wrong side _

_Of a parallel universe_

_Am I alive or just dead_

_I've been somewhere in the dark_

_Living in a _

_Crash world_

_Hush dont say one more word_

_At this point the truth seems absurd_

_Cause what we were is gone forever_

_Crushed_

_Underneath the fears_

_Everythings so twisted and weird_

_Someone_

_Save me_

_I can't seem to break free_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A thump was heard followed by urgent knocking outside her balcony.

She sighed and pushed herself off the bed.

'Yeah, this was when Freddy would be outside and declaring his undying love for me.' she thought her thoughts dripping with sacasm.

Though in her heart she wished that every word she had thought was true.

She pulled back her curtains and was surprised to see a heavily panting Freddy, his hair wind-blown and his blouse first few buttons, unbuttoned.

"Katie!" he pleaded, through the thick glass.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes again.

She couldn't take rejection or anything for that, at the moment.

Even if it was an apology, from him.

"Go away!" she shouted, her voice cracking.

"What?! You and your supposed friends, want another show at the wanna-be Katie , huh?!" she screamed, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Well, I didn't say I wanted to be popular, did I? I don't know why I ever could trust you, Freddy Jones. I never knew our friendship died like that, and you know what, now I think I can see why I did it. You are the most selfish, uncaring person in the world. And I hope, you and your friends are happy that you made me feel stupid and inferior." she screamed, her heart breaking at every word she could muster with dignity.

"Katie, wait, listen-" Freddy butted in, his voice starting to crack.

"Wait? Freddy Jones. I've been waiting for a long time. I can't handle it anymore. I told you at the party didn't I? If I knew you were such a heartless bastard then maybe I wouldn't have even thought of falling for you." she said, her voice filled with sorrow and hurt.

"Katie, I've known since you walked in at first grade that I was falling for you. I was scared that you didn't feel the same. All the times that we were with Dewey at band practice. I always sneaked glaces at you, you were always smiling, concentrating on getting the notes right. When you laughed it was like...." he said looking right in t her eyes, his voice was sincere and was filled with compassion and love.

"Is that all, are we done?" was all Katie could ask, in her head trying so hard to believe him and just love him.

"The only I went out with all those girls, was to get my mind off you. My mind was always focused on you 24/7 and I thought it was just an unruly obsession." he went on.

"When I saw Katherine I thought she would be like you and might take off the pain of so much love gathered in me. But I was really wrong. She was nothing like you, she was the total opposite. And I learned the hard way that, no one could ever be like you, no one." he fnished, letting a tear trickle down his face and then being stopped by his blonde hair that was in his eyes.

"Freddy, I-I-I-" she stammered.

"I understand if you don't want to see me again, but I have to tell you something." he said, his eyes filled with hope that maybe, just maybe she would love him back.

"After you left, Katherine grabbed on to me and told me that you were just some whore. So then I turned around and shouted, saying that the only slut and bitch in this whole place was her and that she was a heartless bitch. I told her that I never liked her and declared to everyone that we were already broken up and she was just some whore and everything." he said hoping Katie would change her mind about him.

She looked at him and he started again.

"Katie. I really like you. I really do. And maybe if you give me a chance. I will love you for the rest of your life." he finally said, his bent down, and a tear escaping his eye and falling on to the concrete of the balcony.

Katie was silent, but her hand reached up and unlocked the balcony and slid the door open.

"Freddy." she whispered, "I love you too."

He quickly engulfed her in a hug and kissed her.

They both broke apart only to look in to each others eyes and smile wiping the traces of their tears away.

Then his lips found hers again and they had nothing to say for a long, long time...

* * *

**Review!**

If your wondering if this is the end. It is not. No, I am not making a sequel, it's still continuing. Katie will get revenge! I'm just telling you!


	9. He's Back

**Disclaimers:** I do not own School of Rock.

**To all my reviewers:** I love, love, love you guys so here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Oh and please review!

* * *

Katie found herself lying on her room floor the next morning. 

She could hear heavy breathing beside her.

'Oh my god. There's someone in my room' was all her head could process.

She looked to her side and then sighed.

It was only Freddy.

She quickly rushed to her bathroom and locked the door.

After the escapade last night. She needed a long, relaxing shower.

'Oh god. Now I realise I love him? Better late than never.' she thought, smiling, thinking about Freddy's kiss.

She sighed and rinsed her thoughts away.

After 10 minutes she came out of the shower and snatched a towel off the hook and rubbed her body dry.

Her hair was now semi-dry and flowed freely on her back.

She came out of the bathroom, only to see Freddy awakening.

He stretched and then suddenly froze, taking in Katie's beauty, only being in a towel.

"Uhhhhh..." said Freddy, gazing at her.

"Freddy...Zack's lying naked right next to you." said Katie, smirking.

Freddy quickly jumped up and scrambled away from the spot he was just sleeping from.

"You-You tricked me." muttered Freddy, glaring at Katie, who was laughing, amused.

"Haha, whatever Freddy, that made you get up, now did't it?" she asked, cocking her head to one side, grinning.

"But that is something your not to joke about. Zack? Naked? Ugh." shuddered Freddy.

While Katie was clutching on to her towel trying not to drop it because she was laughing too hard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Woke up around a half past ten_

_Can't believe that I'm late again_

_Put down about a quarter caffene _

_To start my posting then_

_I grab my jeans off the floor _

_Then I hit the door_

_Just the same old same_

_It goes to show you never know _

_When everything's about to change_

_Just another day_

_Started out like any other_

_Just another girl who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

_Just another day that_

_I had the best day of my life_

_I guess it goes to show_

_You never really know when everything's about to change_

_Just another day_

_Started out like any other_

_Just another girl who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around_

_She took me down_

_Just another day that_

_I had the best day of my life_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally the two got dressed and headed downstairs towards Katie's kitchen.

Katie was wearing a black tank top with a white skirt and Freddy was wearing what he wore last night, only not so creased.

"Hey Mrs. Brown." smiled Freddy.

Noticing that Mrs. Brown, smiling, talking to a man beside her that he didn't recognise.

"Hey mum." said Katie also smiling.

"Katie, what is Freddy doing in our house." Mrs. Brown asked, her voice seemed to have the vibe of amusement.

'Oh shit, we're dead.' thought the two at once.

"Um, he came to sleepover." said Katie, quickly.

"Yeah, I did." agreed Freddy.

"Hmm, then I wonder why I don't seem to believe that.." smiled Mrs. Brown.

"Okay...this is getting freaky..." whispered Katie to Freddy.

"Duh." stated Freddy.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" asked Katie, flustered.

Freddy just smiled at how nervous Katie was.

"Well, Katie. I would like you to meet your dad. Your real father." said Mrs. Brown, tears of joy sliding down her cheek.

A man that Katie only recognised in her dreams, was beside her mum, beaming and crying as well.

Katie's eyes started to water.

Her dad, was back.

But how?

* * *

**Review!**

I know that was short. Sorry. But Review! And there will be a longer chapter!


	10. Something's Going On

**Disclaimers:** I do not own School Of Rock.

**Note:** Sorry I didn't update for so long! School and all.

**To all my reviewers:** Don't worry, it's not the end yet. Love you guys! Thanks so much!

* * *

Katie gulped and Freddys' eyes widened. 

"What..." said Katie uncertainly.

"Katie, this is your dad." repeated Katie's mum, smiling giddily.

She did what she thought she'd never do.

She fainted.

With Freddy's quick reflexs he caught her in his arms.

"Umm, I j-j-just think she needs time to adjust..." stammered Freddy heading out the door.

"I hope so.." sighed Katie's mum, embracing her supposedly dead husband.

Freddy carried her to his car, and laid her head down gently.

"I love you." he whispered, as he smiled.

Her eyelids fluttered open.

She smiled.

"Freddy..." she whispered dreamily, he loved that voice. " I had the most wonderful dream...it was that my real dad was back..." tears in her eyes and she shook her head, as if getting rid of that memory.

"It's real..." replied Freddy, awaiting Katie's reaction.

He embraced her, as she started sobbing. "I'm so glad I found you Freddy, I don't know what I'd do without you with me..." she choked through the sobs.

She didn't and couldn't firgure out, whether her tears were from happiness or pain that she missed him. Someone who would appreciate her. Her own dad.

She smiled at Freddy, and he just hugged her harder.

"Come on, let's get to school, everyone will be wondering what we're up to.." he said, starting the car.

She just nodded and wiped away all traces of tears.

The both of them drove silently to school. She, as well as he, had to figure some things out.

They arrived at school and Freddy parked the car with a screech.

Just across the school parking lot was Katherine and her group.

She flaunted what was once Freddy's favourite sexy smile, but now to Freddy it annoyed him. He glared at her, as if warning to keep away from him and Katie.

He put an arm around Katie and hugged her closely as they entered the school.

As they passed the corridoor, many girls glared jealously at Katie, but she couldn't care less, what they thought.

The jocks kept coming up and trying to congratulate Freddy on getting down with Katie.

Freddy just pushed them away, disgusted at his former friends.

He knew now that everything around him was so superficial. And the only real people he knew were The Band. He missed his friendship with Zack, Marcus and Laurence. He missed all the chats about the top band drummers with Greg. He even missed all the fights he had with Summer, Alicia and Tomika.

He shook these thoughts away and held his everything closer to him. Maybe his friends could forgive him, but for now, all he needed was her, Katie, his everything.

Katie looked at him, he was deep in thought.

She stared at him.

He was the one that made her heart flip, that made her see that she didn't need to change for him, she was the one that showed him how he really was, she had changed him in to a much better person.

Katherine purposely bumped in to the couple and the books in her arms fell on the floor, scattered.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, as if she was really sorry, not.

Katie grimaced and Freddy just glared at her.

She started picking up her books, supposedly she wanted to seduce Freddy by giving him a show down her shirt.

He just hissed loud enough for Katherine to hear, "Your a slut. A bitch. The only reason I chose you as my girlfriend was because you had no brain and you looked like Katie. Now get that through your THICK skull. I love Katie. And nothing you can do will change that!"

'Oh there is something.' she thought deviously in her mind, 'make sure of it.'

She just smiled and walked away, leaving an angry Freddy and a saddened Katie.

As school finished, he drove home with Katie, wondering what she would do when she got home.

Some part of him wanted to hug her and tell her he loved her, over and over again.

But another part of him, which was a small part, wanted to make-out with her, to forget all her troubles.

Katie tore out of his car and rushed inside her house and slammed the door shut.

Freddy sighed.

He heard Katie's mum screaming or shouting for Katie and just hearing the big bang of her room door slam shut.

Freddy quickly parked his car in the drive-way and headed in to his room.

He slid open the balcony door and leaped over to the other side landing on Katie's balcony.

He rapped on her door and soon, it opened, revealing a teary-eyed Katie.

"I-I can't h-handle it." she stammered.

"She never told me...if she had then maybe I would've been more understanding, but this-this real dad, is a total stranger to me. I've been growing up with a figure of a father who hated me, hated my every being. And only recently had I known the reason."

She put her head on Freddy's chest and sobbed.

"Don't worry." he whispered in her hair, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Little did they know that outside, someone had planted something in Katie's mailbox, grinning wickedly and driving off laughing.

* * *

**Review!**

Told you it wasn't the end yet! Tell me if you like it, or I have gotten worse. =[


	11. Tears, Mixed Emotions and Fears

**Disclaimers:** I do not own School Of Rock.

**To all my reiviewers:** I love you guys and thanks for reviewing so much!

**Note:** Beware, and I really mean it, if you cry easily do not read! But do review!

* * *

Two days passed and Katie made her way down the stoney path to her mailbox. 

She hummed, as she unlatched the box and took a package and nine letters out. The nine letters were bills or congratulations on something that they'd won, yeah a load of crap is what Katie thought.

The package was the one that was left to identify. No address. No name for whom.

She tore open the package only to reveal a note and a few pictures.

_Meet me at the Central High Park._

_Love, Freddy._

She smiled at the note then turned to examine the pictures.

There were several, thirteen to be exact.

Katie briskly went through them, glancing at each one, her heart wrenching as if someone had plunged a knife in to her, more painful than that.

The few pictures that held the person she loved, she trusted. Was holding that - that bitch. In positions that - could bot be described.

Tears ran down the once happy face, and she turned and dashed up and the stairs ignoring the worried glances from her mum. Nothing was worth knowing anymore.

Central High Park.

She grimaced and glared at the note.

As she felt around for her box of matches, she found a lighter. 'Much better.' she thought.

She clicked it open and the bright flame flickered as she held it up to the pictures. Tears flooded her eyes, blurring her vision. She threw the pictures as well as the note out the window.

There was a breeze that day.

The half-burnt pictures and crumpled-up note was carried in the drift and landed on Freddy's balcony.

Tomorrow she was going to Central High Park and beating the shit out of Freddy. She had concluded that.

She knew she was stupid going to someone who hurt her so bad, someone that she knew she would cry in front of.

She was stupid, but she had pride.

Freddy came home that day, smiling. Thinking of Katie.

He opened the balcony, he was going to call Katie, but stopped when he stepped on something.

It was a few pictures and a note.

He flicked through the pictures and found a picture, not fully burnt.

There stood, him with her.

But wait-a-minute. The farthest thing he'd gone with her was making out for hours.

She must've stuck his head on some other guys's body and made it realistic.

Even though there were many ways for Katherine to do that, the two things that crossed his mind was whether Katie really believed, this - this lie. And also picturing Katherine and having bitch stamped all over her. He was bubbling in anger and frustration.

Then he picked up the note and read it through. He had never written this. And whoever did and sent those pictures was going to pay. Even if it was a girl. Especially Katherine.

He was going to hide behind the immensly tall trees and stay till he found out who did it.

He finally went inside and laid on his bed, his mind mixed with thoughts and emotions.

Distictly a few blocks away from these two houses was a girl spread out on her bed, laughing maniacly, fingering a black object that was glinting in the light.

'Oh how revenge will be sweet.' was what she thought.

The next day, it was as if the God's knew what was happening. The sky was grey and misty, making it quite humid.

Katie pulled on a thick sweater and a jeans skirt. She sighed and rubbed her slightly red eyes. Today was going to be hard. It was basically going to ruin her weekend as well as the rest of her life.

Freddy grimaced at what he was going to face, Katie was going to be mad at him. And the bad thing was, well, Katie being mad at him was one, but the other was he had no explanation how these pictures got to Katie...

He quickly took his grey jumper and pulled on his jeans.

When he headed out, Katie had already left, by car.

It was going to take longer, since he was going by foot.

Katie arrived at the park with a halt. She flicked a lint ball off her sweater and got out of the car. She ventured in to the park, leading herself to the middle, where she saw the silouette of a person.

That person was none other than Katherine.

She scowled and furrowed her brow. What was she doing here?

Something inside her clicked. She must've come here to claim Freddy back after he'd stomp on her heart and kill it.

She would've broken down and cried, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out, trying to muster her dignity, but failing oh-so-miserably.

"I think you know why." she sneered, standing up straight, glaring at Katie.

"What do you want? You have him already, don't you? He's proabably going to show up any minute and take you away." she spat out, then lowering her voice so only herself could hear, "Like how he used to, with me."

Katherine suddenly laughed maniacly. "You really think he was the one to send you? I think not."

Katie took in a sharp air of breath, "W-what?"

"I thought you would realise that it was me, but I guess you were too stupid to." she smirked glancing at her feet and advancing closer to Katie.

"What do you want with me?" Katie asked, her voice lined with insecurity.

"Not you, what you have." she spoke out, "But he'll never be mine, unless..."

Katie shivered, but not from the cold, from the choice of words that Katherine was so using.

"I don't get it."

"I think you know what I mean, you just don't want to believe it." with that Katherine slowly brought the black object she had been hiding.

A gun.

"N-no what are you doi-ng." Katie stammered, not taking her eyes off the gun.

Not far away Freddy was speeding his pace up, he was nearly there.

"You took away the thing that I liked the most." Katherine spat. "And now, you are going to pay."

"He's not an object! He has feelings too!" Katie screamed at her.

"But it doesn't matter now, does it? He's not here to save you anymore." she teased, "Like he promised you, didn't he?"

She raised her voice, "Didn't he!"

Katie whimpered.

A shot was fired on her left side.

Blood swirled on to the white material of her sweater.

With this, Freddy finally arrived panting.

"Katie it's not what it looks li-" he was cut off from the scene in front of him.

Katherine, gun raised. Katie falling, and falling.

"No!" he shouted running for Katie. "Katie!"

He reached her side and propped her head up on his lap.

"Katie.." he whispered. "I love you.." tears streaked his fear-expressioned face.

"Please don't leave me." he pleaded.

Katherine interupted, "Fre-eddy, sweetie, look at her, she's pathetic. Come home to me, remember, you love me..."

He turned to her, hate and disgust apparent in his features. "You bitch, I hate you, I hope you burn in hell for what you've done."

Katherine smiled. "I know you love me."

He ignored her and turned back to Katie, he took off his jumper and wrapped it around Katie's bleeding side.

"Freddy." she whispered.

"What..Katie tell me."

"I-I -I want you to know..."

" I love you."

And with that her breathing shortened and she lay limp in Freddy's arms.

A single tear that was filled with sorrow, regret, fear and love slid down his cheek and landed on Katie's face.

The rain started pouring and the two lovers and a physco were situated in the middle of Central High Park.

* * *

**Review!**

Did you like it? Please don't kill me. And sorry, no. I'm not going to tell you whether Katie will live or die. Hehe let's have a vote shall we?

Poll:

Who wants Katie to live? -

Who wants Katie to die? -


	12. I Die For Only You

**Disclaimers:** I do not own School Of Rock.

**Note:** Last Chapter people! I need some feedback please! And maybe you can tell me if I should make a new fic!

* * *

Freddy had to get her to a nearby hospital and fast! She was loosing too much blood. Tears escaped his eyes and fell, cry love. 

Katherine made a desperate attempt to haul Freddy off Katie, too bad he wouldn't get off.

"Getaway from me you bitch! I don't want you anywhere near me. Get away!" Freddy screamed at her, tears falling down his face. He finally got up, carrying Katie running out of the park, though he was staggering he was covering amazing speed.

He soon arrived at the St. Theresa Hospital, sodden-wet and red-eyed. The nurse took a glance at him and ushered him to the cushy sofa. He explained to her what had happened skipping him not being able to save her. It hurt too much.

* * *

One hour passed and Freddy was absentmindedly pacing up and down the hall. He didn't seem to notice a whole crowd of people heading towards him, looking very worried. 

"Freddy!" Shouted a very worried Summer.

He looked up. Red-eyes puffed up. Summer shut her mouth.

The rest of the band were about to complain when the doctor came out.

"Mr. Jones..." He started, his face solemn.

"No! I don't want to here it! No she can't! She can't!" He sobbed, Zack holding him upright. Zack unsurely hugged Freddy while Freddy sobbed into Zack's shoulder.

"Mr. Jones, Ms. Brown has come out of the operation perfectly fine. She's just...tired. She needs her rest."

That made Freddy's head turn and weakly smile, whispering, "She's okay, she's okay."

* * *

**Two months after...**

Katie smiled at Freddy, who was at the moment so intent on hugging her, "I love you - I love you - I love you."

Katie smiled, "You stupid boy!" She ranted, "I love you too." With that, she smacked his head. "Haha! Loser!"

"Come here you!" He joked running around trying to catch her.

"Hey you two! Get a room." Dewey mocked, grinning. "It's making me sick! And it's time to practice."

And the two stopped groaning. Getting in to position ans started playing.

* * *

_I saw the western coast I saw the hospital  
Nursed the shoreline like a wound  
It was a lover's tryst  
Neither clear nor descript_

* * *

And with that, they smiled in usion mouthing 'I love you.' The Bass-girl, with The Drummer. Who would've thought?

* * *

The End.


End file.
